A Different Story
by ECLover4ever
Summary: Susan gets captured in the raid on Miraz's castle. What happens to her while she is Miraz's prisoner? What happens after she is rescued? Will Caspian be by her side when she needs him the most?
1. A Different Story

The raid was going poorly and Peter could see that. He had to pull the army back before more of them died. He also had his family to think about.

"Pull back! Pull back!" He yelled to get his people out. He looked around to find his family. He couldn't find Susan though.

"Caspian!"

Caspian looked to Peter.

"Where's Susan?"

Caspian looked around and saw nothing but death surrounding them. He just shook his head and took down another soldier.

"Caspian pull back! Get out of here!"

"Not without Susan!"

"You have to get out. Someone must lead. Go! I'll find Susan."

"Don't do anything stupid. If she has been captured then we can save her later when we have a plan and a stronger force to rescue her. You must save yourself too or she would have no hope."

"Just get out of here. I'll be right behind you. I promise."

Caspian ran into the castle stables nearby and got two horses one for him and one for Peter. The Professor already had his own horse up and ready to go. He rode out and dragged along the horse for Peter. He really hoped that Susan was okay and not hurt at least. Even though he felt so much for her he knew that the best way to get her safe if she was captured was to make sure that they could get her out without getting themselves caught as well. He rode out into the where the battle was and made sure that Peter got onto the horse and made their way out of the castle. They finally made it out of the castle just before the gate closed trapping some of their men inside and sadly enough Susan. They all looked back one more time and saw only death. Both Caspian and Peter both hoped that Susan was okay for now and would be fine until they would be able to save her from Miraz's filthy hands.

Susan struggled against the hands that were holding her arms down. They threw her into a cell and she fell down to the ground and landed hard on her arm that was slightly bruised already. She looked at the man that rough handed her with an angry look.

"I want to see Miraz," she demanded.

"He'll be here soon enough," the man answered back and then he left leaving her there all alone locked up in a cold cell.

She waited a couple of hours for someone to come and talk to her but no one came. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She was getting cold and tired but was afraid to sleep in a place she did not know.

Finally Miraz showed his ugly face just when Susan was nodding off. He walked into her cell and stood regal near the cell door.

"Well, well, well, I hear we caught us a Princess."

"Actually I'm a Queen. Queen Susan the Gentle."

"Oh a Queen! You wouldn't happen to be the wife of King Peter?"

"I'm his sister actually. Now can I please talk to you about a compromise possibly? Possibly a peace talk?"

"Peace talk? There is no way that I would talk Peace talk. I am going to take your brother and Caspian down and take the thrown that should've been mine in the first place."

"Caspian is the rightful heir to the thrown and we won't give up until he is sitting on that thrown!"

"Well you can't do much sitting in this cell so I don't see how much help you will be. You will watch your family fail and then you will join them in the afterlife and I will be King and the Narnians will cease to exist just like before. You and your family have no idea what you just gotten yourselves into."

"My brothers will take you down and you will ask for mercy on your life. You better pray that my brother is merciful but I do not think that Caspian will be as forgiving."

"You better watch your mouth around here. If you don't watch what you say there will be consequences."

"My brothers and Caspian will save me and you will be sorry for whatever you do to me. You are a bloody bastard and I hope Caspian strips you of every piece of dignity before he kills you."

Miraz slapped her across the face and she fell to the ground. She stayed on the ground as she touched her sore cheek. Miraz walked out of the cell and addressed the guard.

"Give her water twice a day but no food until I say so," he ordered.

"Yes sir," the guard said and went back to his station.

Susan pulled herself up and set herself down on the hard bed in the jail cell and wrapped her arms around her body as she prayed to Aslan that help would soon come back for her.


	2. First Pains

Chapter 2

Caspian and Peter led their troops far enough into the forest before they stopped to rest. Peter was so disappointed in himself for leaving his sister behind but he knew he had to get as many of the troops out if he was going to have them fight in the real battle against the Telmarines. Caspian was so upset with himself as well. He promised himself that he would never let Susan get hurt and he failed. He didn't know how Peter or Edmund felt but he was pretty sure they were as upset as he was if not more. Peter called the troops together to talk strategy.

"Okay, Queen Susan is still back there and I'm pretty sure they would've taken her captive. As much as I love my sister we must not let this control our feelings and we cannot let this ruin any of our plans in this war. She will agree with me when I say our plans must continue on."

There was a silence amongst the troops. They didn't know what to say to their King to console him.

"But Peter…," Edmund spoke up.

"I know Edmund. I am going to form a plan and save my sister but I need a stable plan before barging in there again. I would greatly appreciate any thing you, Caspian and the Professor can give me about getting into the castle and saving my sister."

"We will help in any way we can Peter," Caspian said.

"Good, let's get started as everyone takes a rest and regroups."

Peter, Edmund, Caspian, the Professor, Reepicheep and Glenstorm all gathered around a fire as they made out a plan to rescue Susan. They were all worried about her wellbeing and hoped she stayed strong until they saved her from Miraz's tyranny.

Susan huddled in the bed as it got colder in the cell. Her clothes barely gave her warmth and of course she didn't get a blanket either. They haven't given her food but they have given her some water but her throat was still parched.

"Ok, Queen Susan. Miraz wants to see you. Get up!"

The guard yanked her arm to get her up. They had to practically drag her out of the cell. The guard took her from the cell to an open place that had a few more guards. They forced her to kneel on the ground in the middle of the room as they waited for Miraz to arrive.

Miraz came in to the circle that surrounded Susan.

"Well, my dear Queen, how are you feeling today?"

"Not too good. It wouldn't hurt if you gave your prisoner a blanket for some warmth that cell is a bit drafty."

"Well if I gave you a blanket then I would have to give everyone a blanket and that wouldn't be good practice for treating prisoners."

"Well that makes sense. So what do you want from me?"

"I would like for you to tell me where your camp is?"

"I will never tell you that. I'll die before I betray my people."

"Well you will be begging for death when we are done."

A guard came up to Susan and tied her hands in front of her. Another guard took a whip and gave it to Miraz. The guards took Susan's arms and held her down as Miraz brought the whip down hard onto her back. She cried out in pain as Miraz kept hitting her back with the whip. After about fifteen strokes he stopped and the guards let go of Susan. She collapsed onto the floor sobbing.

"So my Queen are you ready to tell me where your camp is?"

Susan tried to catch her breath. She pushed herself up and looked directly at Miraz.

"No, you can go to hell you bloody bastard."

"Fine. Take her back to her cell. Give her some hard gruel and a little water but no blankets. She will talk soon. It'll just take time," he turned back to Susan. "Till we meet again my Queen," he gave a quick bow and walked out of the room.

Susan spit at his back but he was already gone. Two guards grabbed her arms and dragged her back to her cell. They gave her some horrible tasting food and barely clean water. She shivered on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

**AN**: Thanks for reading. I know it's short but there are lots more. Please review more and it will come sooner. Hopefully I will put up another chapter or two before I go back to school.


	3. Almost There & Second Pains

Chapter 3

Susan lay in her bed. She stopped crying and shivering. She felt numb. The only thing she could do was pray to Aslan in hope that he would help guide her brothers and Caspian in rescuing her. She knew that if help didn't come soon she will die of infection. She also knew deep down that she had to keep her faith in Aslan because he will help in some way in the end. She prayed to Aslan over and over again. At the same time she was preparing herself for what Miraz was going to do to her next.

Peter was sharpening his sword in his tent with Edmund. They were both getting ready to go back to the Telmarine castle to save their sister.

Caspian entered their tent and addressed them both.

"High King Peter, King Edmund, I would like to join you in your rescue of Queen Susan," Caspian asked.

"Caspian we planned on doing this by ourselves. We need you to stay here just in case something goes wrong. You need to lead the army against Miraz," Peter explained.

"I know what you want me to do but what I need to do is go with you. I know the castle so well that if something was to go wrong we can change our plan and I can help."

"That's a very good reason but I don't think that is the real reason you want to go," Edmund said with one eyebrow raised.

"Well actually…"

"You like Susan! Don't you?"

"Uhm… I… Yes," Caspian confessed.

The three boys were quiet for a minute.

"Let me make this clear. If you go with us, you don't ruin it by going after Miraz unexpectedly. All we do is get Susan and get out as quickly as possible so nobody else dies," Peter explained.

"Okay. I understand. Simply get in and get out. So you are letting me join you right?"

"I guess so. But just remember that I lead this mission and my word is final," Peter said sternly.

"Of course High King Peter," Caspian started to exit the King's tent.

"And Caspian?"

"Yes?"

"It's Peter, just Peter and just Edmund. No need for formalities."

"Yes High… Peter. Thank You."

"Be ready in an hour and a half."

"Yes." With that Caspian left the two Kings to contemplate Caspian's Confession of his feelings for Susan. They also wondered if Susan felt the same way.

Susan dreamed of Caspian that night. She didn't want to admit it but she felt something when she was around him. She had many suitors when they last ruled over Narnia. She also had many guys falling for her in England but she never felt anything like she did when she was near Caspian. Of course she had no idea if he felt the same. Being in this predicament made her think about what could be between them. She even told herself that if she saw him again she will tell him about her feelings for him. She didn't want something to happen and regret never telling him. She didn't even care if he said he didn't feel the same. At least she would have it on her conscious.

All she could see when she closed her eyes was Prince Caspian staring at her and looking absolutely gorgeous and rugged. She had never seen anyone so handsome in all her life. She only hoped that she would be able to see him again. Her thoughts were interrupted by the cell door banging open.

"Miraz wants to see you again," the guard barked at her.

Susan gently got up and followed the guard to the same room she was last in when Miraz hurt her. She was ready for whatever he threw at her and she will not give up any information. The guards sat her in a chair this time and tied her hands behind her back. She had to wait again for Miraz to show up.

Finally Miraz arrived and he looked pretty happy.

"What has gotten you so happy," Susan asked.

"Well we are so close to finding your camp. The bridge is almost done and soon we will be at your camps doorsteps ready to attack."

"You should probably take in to fact that my brothers are smart and strong and with Caspian on our side you have no chance."

"On the contrary, I think I do have a chance because I have the greatest bargaining chip."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. You!"

"You should know that my brothers are going to rescue me. You won't be able to use me as a bargaining chip."

"Oh you think you are going to be rescued. Your brothers will never be able to infiltrate my castle. Security has been increased since you and your brothers last infiltrated my castle. Your chance of being rescued is zero to none."

"You just wait. My brothers will find a way. They would never give up and they will kill you for what you did to me."

"Oh then they are going to hate me even more after this."

Miraz backhanded her. Her head snapped to the side and she winced in pain.

"You can forget about being rescued because the next time you see your darling siblings and your sweet Caspian will be in the afterlife."

He hit her again but this time on the other cheek.

"I want you to tell me everything about your camp."

"Even if my brothers don't come for me I will never tell you anything. The Narnians will win this battle no matter what happens to me."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because we have one thing that you will never have."

"What's that?"

"Faith in Aslan!"

"A fairytale. He is just a myth."

"Maybe to you but I never lose faith in Him."

"Well he isn't here to save you, huh?"

"You just wait and see."

"Let see if he will let his darling Queen suffer this."

A guard approached with something in his hands. Susan couldn't quit see it though. He set it in the fire that was in a little cove in the wall. Miraz took out his knife and cut the sleeves off Susan's dress. Her chest guard had been removed earlier. After a minute the guard took the iron stoker out of the fire and handed it to Miraz.

"We shall see how much faith you have in Aslan after this."

Miraz put the hot end of the stoker onto the side of Susan's arm. Susna was able to stifle her scream as she gripped the chair.

He kept branding her skin with the hot stoker. Tears stained her face. He had branded her six times three places on each arm and then he moved to her legs. He had to re-heat the iron though. As the stoker was in the fire he moved her skirt up so that it was just past mid-thigh. Susan protested and squirmed around in the chair. He took the hot stoker and branded each leg three times as well.

"If the scars on your back wasn't good enough then these burns will always remind you of the time that Aslan didn't come to save you."

Susan was so tired of crying she didn't answer back.

"Throw her back into her cell and don't give her food until I say so."

The guards untied her and grabbed her arms. She cried out in pain when they touched her burns. They ignored her moans of pain and dragged her back to the cell. They tossed her onto the bed and left her onto the bed and left her there as she cried herself to sleep. She dreamed of her family again and what it would be like when they came for her.


	4. The Rescue

Chapter 4

In the late night three people on three horses rode towards the Telmarine castle. In the satchel of one the horses was a small but very courageous mouse that will crawl its way into the castle and get the three men into the dungeon. Luckily the Professor knew of a hidden passage way from outside the castle to just outside the dungeon entrance. Hopefully there wouldn't be too many guards in the dungeon when they get there.

They arrived at the castle in the middle of the night. The moon was at its highest peak so everyone should be in bed. They leaped off their horses and tied them up quietly. They were able to easily find the hidden entrance thanks to the professor's directions. Reepacheep went first to make sure the coast was clear. Peter, Edmund, and then Caspian followed. The tunnel was narrow but just enough room to walk through with a few inches between their shoulders and the wall. They heard a few scuffling noises up ahead and they knew that Reepacheep had taken care of the guards. They had to move quickly because someone would come looking for the missing guards soon.

Finally they made it to the dungeon entrance. There were no guards so they opened the door and carefully stepped through. They each had their swords ready. They made their way down a stair case that Caspian directed them to. Halfway down the stairs they heard something like keys rattling and getting closer. They stopped and raised their swords when Reepacheep came into view with keys in hand.

"All the guards are taken care of. You must hurry. Queen Susan doesn't look to good." He handed Peter the keys.

"Thank you Reepacheep. You will be greatly honored for this amazing deed."

"Anything for the Gentle Queen." Peter took off down the steps with the others following him. Reepacheep led them to the Queen's cell.

Peter opened the door and ran to his sister's side.

"Susan? Susan, wake up! Susan?"

She didn't move an inch. She was facing them so they could not see her back and the cell was so dark they couldn't see the burns either. He went to lift her up but he was having a problem so Caspian intervened.

"Why don't I carry her Peter? You are the better swordsman. You will need to protect us, just in case."

"Alright, let's get out of here quickly."

Caspian picked Susan up and quickly followed Peter as Edmund trailed in the back to protect Caspian's backside. They made it out of the dungeon just as quickly as they got in. They were halfway through the tunnel when they heard shouting.

"They've found the bodies," Edmund said. The three men and Reepacheep ran as fast as they could out of the tunnel. Peter helped Caspian get Susan on his horse. Susan was placed in front of Caspian and Edmund took Reepacheep on his horse. They took off into the night and looked back to see castle lights flicker on and dark figures scattering around on the castle rooftop as they were informed of the Narnian Queen's disappearance.


	5. Safety and Healing

Chapter 5

Susan was nestled into Caspian's chest as he rode quickly into the forest with Edmund in front of him and Peter behind him making sure that they were not being followed. Susan never even budged or even made a sound the entire time they were riding hard into the forest. They were miles into the forest when they realized they weren't being followed. They all slowed down to a trot.

"How is she doing?" Peter asked from behind him.

"Not good. She hasn't even moved the entire time. She is completely unconscious and it scares me that the whole ride she hasn't even made a sound."

"Okay let's hurry up and get her back to the camp. Hopefully somebody there knows something about healing. I'm afraid of what they might have done to her in that dungeon." Peter said and both Edmund and Caspian both nodded their heads in agreement to his last statement. They were all extremely worried about the young gentle Queen.

They finally made it to the camp with everyone waiting for them. Peter began to give orders before he got off his horse. Thankfully their soldiers already set up a tent for the queen to have. The soldiers gasped at the sight of their Queen and how broken she looked.

"We need someone that knows about medicine. Please!" Peter said as he grabbed Susan from Caspian and held her in his arms as he ran to the tent. Caspian got off his horse and ran after Peter with Edmund following. Some of the soldiers took the king's and Prince Caspian's horses to cool them down. A fawn came into the Queen's tent.

"Your Majesty's I know much about medicine and plants used for medicines but I must see her majesty's wounds."

"Thank you, kind fawn. What do we need to do to help you?"

"Well first of all I must ask Prince Caspian to leave. I'm sorry your majesty but you are not family and I must make sure that the Gentle Queen's privacy is kept."

"Ok," Prince Caspian took one last look at the Queen he has started to like and exited the tent. Edmund followed him because he couldn't take to see his older sister so weak and broken. Peter staid to take care of his sister.

"Ok your majesty we must take off her dress. We have blankets for her but I must see her wounds without her dress in the way."

Peter began to undo the laces on her dress and eased her dress off to get to her wounds. She was only left with her undergarments. Not only was her dress turned to rags but so were her undergarments. After the dress came off they could see the other wounds that were harder to see in the beginning like the burns and the lash marks on her back.

"Your Majesty, seeing the extent of these injuries I must say that I only know how to keep infection at bay until we can get to Queen Lucy and she can heal Queen Susan with her cordial. I know of some plants that will help starve off infection."

"Okay, well make the list and go find someone who knows the forest plantation to help find them. I think a Centaur will be able most helpful and maybe Reepicheep."

"Yes sir. I will make the list quickly and be right back with some things to clean the wounds. If you could check over her body and identify all the wounds."

"Of course. You must hurry now. We must leave as soon as possible to get back to the How. Could you also tell some centaurs to make a type of transportable bed to carry Susan back to the How so we won't aggravate the wound anymore?"

"Yes your majesty." With that the Faun exited the tent and left Peter with Susan in his arms. He looked down at his sister who still has not come to. He looked over her body. There were welts all over body from what looked like burns from a metal poker. Blood was lightly seeping through wounds on her back still. Peter knew she must have been through a lot in that dungeon. Peter was going out for revenge now. The next time he saw Miraz he was not going to let him go until he has suffered as much as Susan has and then kill him. Peter also felt guilty because he should've been protecting her during the castle raid but instead he was focusing on Miraz and taking him down instead of looking out for his soldiers and more importantly his family.

The faun didn't have to go far to find a centaur. Glenstorm was waiting outside the tent with King Edmund and Prince Caspian by his side.

"Honorable Centaur are you familiar with the nature of this forest?"

"Yes. What do you need?"

"I need some plants from the forest to help with Queen Susan's wounds. I need them now or I'm afraid infection will take her before we get to Queen Lucy at the How."

"I can get them for you. Just tell me what plants you need and we will find them for you."

"Thank you," the faun told him the list of plants that he needed and Edmund and Caspian agreed to help out as well.

"High King Peter would also like for a few soldiers to make some sort of transportable bed for us to carry Queen Susan so that we won't antagonize her wounds anymore than they already have."

"I will get a few of the soldiers that know how to do that to start on that right away," Glenstorm said and went to delegate these duties as himself and another faun, Edmund and Caspian went to get the plants needed for Susan's wounds.

The fawn came back in with a bowl of water and some rags.

"We need to get these wounds cleaned before I can put any of the medicine on them," the fawn said.

"Okay. I never got your name kind fawn?" Peter asked

"Oh I'm sorry Your Majesty. My name is Dominicus."

"I must thank you again Dominicus. You have been very helpful in taking care of my sister. My siblings and I will reward you greatly once we win this war."

"No need for the reward. As long as you beat the Telmarines I will be happy for the rest of my life."

"Well I will do everything in my power to defeat Miraz and his army and make Narnia true again."

"I know you will sir. I know that this incident with Queen Susan will only motivate you to take on Miraz with a vengeance." The faun began to clean Susan's wounds with Peter watching on.

"You are right about that Dominicus. He went too far and I will not stop till he suffers for what he has done to Susan."

"I understand sir and I think that everyone will stand behind you and fight for Queen Susan as well as for Aslan."

"Thank you, Dominicus."

Edmund came into the tent with a pouch full of herbs that was collected.

"I believe we found all that you asked for kind fawn. Is there anything else that you need?"

"No King Edmund but I'm sure High King Peter has a few things you need to do."

"Edmund I need you need to get the soldiers together and get them ready to go. Also ask some of the centaurs to make a transportable bed to carry Susan on. I don't want her to be jostled to much."

"Okay. I will make sure that it gets done. Caspian and I can carry the bed with Susan to the How. You have done so much Peter. We will let you rest while we do some work."

"Okay that is fine. Just be prepared. As soon as Dominicus is done here we are going to leave right away. I don't want to waste any more time here than necessary."

"Of course, I'll get right on all of that."

Edmund left and Dominicus got to work on applying the herbs to Susan's wounds. It didn't take too long to dress the wounds and wrap her body up in a blanket and dress. By the time that Susan was ready to be moved Edmund and Caspian walked into the tent with a makeshift bed that had poles of some sort on the sides and was ready to go. Peter helped Caspian put Susan on the stretcher. Caspian and Edmund picked up the end of each pole and carried the bed out of the tent. The soldiers helped to take down the tent quickly and get Peter's stuff together. They started their tedious journey back to the How. Caspian has at the end of Susan so that he was facing forward and was looking at her face. She looked so peaceful in her deep sleep but she was far from peace. He knew that Miraz did horrible things to her. They had to hurry to get back to the How to save her. Infection was already taking over her body. He could see the fever on her face. The soldiers surrounded Susan for protection just in case the Talmarines attacked them in the woods. It was a slow journey through the forest but they were careful of what was going on around them.

Caspian kept looking down at Susan and felt like he had done this to her. If he had just done what he was supposed to she may not have ever been in the situation she was in. He was determined to make sure that this woman was never hurt again. He was determined to take Miraz down now more than ever. He would not let him get away with what he did to Queen Susan.

They did not stop till they got to Aslan's How. Caspian and Edmund did not stop to rest or take turns with someone else to carry Susan because they felt they had a duty to her and they knew how important it was to get her to Lucy before infection set in. They finally came to the clearing and many of the Narnians that stayed behind came out to greet them. When the soldiers were close enough to the How and the others could see that Prince Caspian and King Edmund were carrying a bed they were shocked to find that Queen Susan was being carried and was unconscious. Lucy had come running out and saw that her sister was the wounded being carried. She ran to her brothers, the Prince and her dear sister.

"What happened?" Peter answered her.

"She was captured by Miraz. We had to go back and get her. We aren't sure exactly what he did to her but it's bad. Do you have your cordial?"

"Yes of course." She pulled out her cordial and Caspian and Edmund set the bed down for Lucy to reach Susan. Lucy knelt down and poured a drop of the Fire Flower liquid into her sister's mouth. It took a while for Susan to open her eyes and see that she was safe. She looked around to see her brothers, Lucy, and finally Prince Caspian.

"Oh thank Aslan!" She sighed. Lucy laughed and gave her sister a hug. Susan was still sore but she clung to her sister.

"Let's get her inside so she can rest." Peter said and Caspian and Edmund went to pick the bed up. Susan knew she was still weak and laid back down on the bed an allowed them to carry her into the How. They took her into the room with the Stone table and set her down near the fire. Lucy sat beside her and covered her with a blanket. The two kings and the Prince stayed beside her as well but stayed at a distance. Susan looked at her family and smiled. She still needed to be strong for them. She felt tired and closed her eyes and slept peacefully for at least a little while.


	6. Healing

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Narnia but I do own the plot change.**

Chapter 6 Healing

Now that Susan was safe and resting Peter, Edmund, and Caspian could breathe easier. Lucy stayed by her sister's side as she slept while the boys started planning a strategy. They were all angry with Miraz and they all wanted blood. Soon as the Narnian soldiers got word of what happened to Queen Susan they were all angry and wanted to fight to avenge their tortured Queen. They just couldn't believe that their gentle Queen was strong enough to handle what Miraz did to her. They even respected her more knowing what she went through and didn't give in.

"I'm going to kill Miraz!" Caspian said in anger. "How dare he do this to Susan! Only a heartless tyrant would do this to a defenseless woman!"

"Caspian we are all angry too but you need to calm down. We cannot think clearly and rationally with our heads filled with anger." Peter tried to be the voice of reason.

"I know but I can't get the image of Susan in that cell out of my mind."

"Neither can we but if we are going to be successful in taking Miraz down we cannot do it in anger. We have an army to think about and we cannot risk their lives. We have too much responsibility."

"Okay, fine. I'll just go get some fresh air and clear my mind."

"That would do you some good. Clear your mind," Edmund said.

Caspian walked out on to the cliff above the entrance to the How. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Listening to the wind and the calm silence surrounding him he released some tension and anger. He sat on the ledge and tried to relax as much as possible. He remembered the lessons that he had in meditation and tried to do it so that he could clear his mind of what has happened the last few days. He knew Peter was right as the Telmar Prince he was leading an army and personal emotions could only go so far when you have the lives of those that follow you in your hands. Peter has done this before and Caspian had to trust Peter's judgment. As he cleared his mind he decided that for just a few minutes to forget that there was a war and that death was imminent. He wanted to forget for a few moments that the Queen he was falling in love with was fine and just taking nap and not having nightmares of being tortured. For just a few moments he was a Prince taking in the beauty of a world he had only dreamed about and is now reality. He felt at peace now and he came back to reality. He analyzed the last couple of day's events and his mind kept going to the gentle Queen. Her beauty took his breath away. Then he kept seeing her pale, weak body in that cell and the blood stained dress. His anger came back but not to the degree it was before. Now he can lead this army or at least help because it seems Peter has taken over. Caspian didn't really mind but at times Peter was too stubborn to listen to anyone else. He held a lot of respect from the Narnian soldiers but he was still making rash decisions. As Caspian was lost in thought someone else came to the cliff to get some fresh air not knowing that the handsome prince was there too. Caspian heard the footsteps approaching and turned to face that the person behind him was the Queen he was crushing on.

"Queen Susan!"

"Hello Caspian. I didn't know you were out here?"

"I was just getting some fresh air."

"I see we had the same idea."

"How are you feeling Queen Susan?"

"Please call me Susan. I really don't like formalities especially among other royalty."

"Okay. How are you feeling…Susan?"

"Much better; a little tired but that's not a bad thing. How are you, Caspian?"

"I'm fine, but I could do with some sleep myself."

"Yes, you have had a long night. I must say thank you Caspian for coming back for me. I know my brothers would have no matter what but you risked your life by coming back. You were all very brave. I have thanked Reepicheep as well."

"I did not even think twice about going back for you. I would lay my life down for you."

"Oh no, Caspian. Don't say that. I do not want anyone to die for me. If you are to give your life for something then do it for your people and their freedom."

"What if I was to say I would fight for you and if it ever comes to it your honor as well?"

"Well it depends."

"On what?"

"Well if you wanted to court me or marry me and Peter is a jerk about it and challenges you to a duel for my hand then I would not mind as long as you beat Peter and knock some sense into him."

Caspian laughed at this. Apparently Susan did not like Peter stubbornness any more than he did.

"Well then I shall keep that in mind."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"Are you sure you're okay Susan?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Lucy's fire flower potion did its work. No pain."

"I'm not worried about the physical pain but the emotional. I know Miraz, he is not the kind of man to leave just physical marks on your body but emotional too. It's his strategy to bring you down."

"I'll live. I just held onto my belief in Aslan and that you guys would come for me. I know that everything happens for a reason and Aslan will protect me when I need it. He will test us and make us stronger through our lifetime and he knows what we can and cannot handle. I needed to learn that I am strong and can protect my people as well as everyone else needed to learn to learn that I am strong and I can fight this war alongside you, Peter, and Edmund. Aslan wanted me to learn that I am not as gentle as I think."

"Well that is one way to look at it."

"It's the only way to look at it and not succumb to the pain and the anger. Always remember that everything happens for a reason."

"I guess you're right. I just don't believe like you do. You know Alsan and his ways but I do not know him expect for the history books."

"I understand. I once had your same doubts but I learned that Aslan does not have to be present for his power to show. I believe that Aslan brought us here and guided us to you. I also believe that Aslan gave you the strength to build this army and the confidence to lead them."

"I haven't been such a great leader so far. Peter is the leader."

"Peter has a problem giving up power. I think you two should compromise. You know more about the Telmarines and their strategies but Peter has led an army against the White Witch when he was younger than you are now. You have to give him a chance just as I will tell him to give you a chance."

"Thanks, that's nice of you."

"Well you did save me. I could at least put in a good word for you. I don't know if he will listen to me. If he doesn't I'll use my "High Queen" status on him."

"Haha! I'm sure he will love that."

"Yes well I have just as much authority as he does. We usually both have to agree for something to take effect. Although sometimes Peter uses majority vote to overrule me. Our laws were good for something's but not good when it came to battles."

"Well my dear Queen I would listen to you and let you lead if I thought your ideas were better than mine."

"Thank you. It's not very often a man in power would give it up to a woman. In my world women aren't even allowed to fight in battles although we do have a Queen she has no power over the parliament which is all men. Women can't even own land."

"That's not right. Women should have more rights. If I ever become king I will make sure there were more rights for women. They should be equal to men if they can fight alongside them then they can have whatever men can have."

"Thank you, that's nice of you." Susan yawned after she made that statement showing how tired she was. "I guess I'm still tired."

"You should get some more rest my Queen. You've been through a lot recently."

"Have you gotten any sleep at all Caspian?"

"No, I haven't had the chance to think about sleep but now that I know you are okay I think I should get some rest now."

"Why don't we go inside and get some sleep. We are going to need all the strength we can get to fight your uncle's army."

"You are right my Queen. May I escort you to your chambers then, my Queen?" Caspian asked as he got up and offered Susan his hand.

"Susan. And yes you may." Susan took his hand and slipped her arm into the crook of his as they walked back into the How. Caspian walked Susan to the area that she and Lucy slept.

"Sleep well Caspian."

"You too… Susan." Susan smiled at the fact that he was able to say her actual name. She reached up and kissed Caspian on the cheek and then left him standing there as she went to bed. When Caspian went to his own bed he dreamt of a beautiful Queen with dark hair and mesmerizing eyes. She was an angel.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I'm working on the next chapter but it might not be up soon. Please review this chapter and tell me what you think. I know it's not much there is more to come I promise.**


	7. Date Night

**Chapter 7- Date Night**

As the impending battle was fast approaching the royal siblings and the young prince started training the troops to be prepared. Lucy was the only one to not be doing any training because she was still too little. The boys worked with different groups on sword fighting and hand to hand combat. Susan did the archery training with different groups as well. They are all working hard with training during the day and strategizing at night. By the end of the first week they were all extremely tired. Susan herself was barely getting enough sleep because she keeps having nightmares. She would sleep for a few hours and waken afraid and terrified of her nightmares and she couldn't go back to sleep.

Caspian has been trying to spend more time with Susan but they are always busy. He decided to make a special night for just the two of them. He gathered items for a dinner on the cliff where they talked after the castle raid and rescuing her from Miraz. He was hoping this could be their first date and the start of their relationship if all goes well. He wasn't sure if Susan wants to be in a relationship with him but he had to give it a shot especially now when things are so hectic. There needs to be some happy things to happen in this sad time of war. He also hoped that Susan could be happy again after what happened to her while in Miraz's captivity. He knew that she was not feeling good and a little depressed. He wrote a note and gave it to Trumpkin to deliver to Susan. He waited for her on the cliff with a bouquet of flowers. The time of their meeting that he wrote on the note came and she did not show. He waited for her to see if she was just late. Thirty minutes later she still did not show. Caspian didn't know what to think. Scenarios ran through his head, such as, her not getting the note, or just not wanting to meet with him. He kept waiting and it just got darker. Caspian felt like she wasn't coming because she didn't want to be with him or she didn't like him the same way he liked her.

Just as Caspian was starting to give up and gather the dinner he laid out when he heard someone running down the corridor towards the cliff. He turned towards the opening and saw Susan out of breath in one of her best dresses.

"Susan…"

"I am so sorry. I got your note and I went to get cleaned up and look nice and I was just so tired. I laid down for a short nap and before I knew it, it was late. I didn't think you will still be here but I had to try. I'm so sorry Caspian I really am."

"Susan… Susan… It's okay." Caspian tried to interrupt.

"I'm just so sorry Caspian."

"Really Susan, it's okay."

"Please forgive me, Caspian."

"Susan, please let me speak now. There is nothing to forgive. You fell asleep. That's completely understandable. You've been working hard recently. You know at first I just thought you were running late and then after a while I thought that you didn't want to come and be with me. Now that you told me the truth I completely understand."

"Oh, Caspian. I really wanted to come. I wanted to look pretty and actually have a real date with you." She started crying. "I'm so sorry I made you wait." She dropped her head and looked at the ground.

Caspian approached her and lifted her chin so he could see into her eyes. They started into each other's eyes. Caspian slowly leaned in to kiss her but stopped a few centimeter's before her lips to see if she wanted to kiss him. Susan met him the rest of the way. The kiss was soft and gentle at first and then it got passionate and heated. Caspian wrapped his arms around Susan's waist as she buried her hands into his thick long hair. When they finally separated they were out of breath.

"I have waited a long time to do that Susan."

"I've waited a long time for you to do that too, Caspian."

Susan and Caspian kissed with so much passion. Caspian was sure he was dreaming but he also knew that he would've woken by now so this was real. With his arms wrapped around her waist he pulled her tighter to him. They broke apart to catch their breath. She smiled at him and rested her head on his chest. They held each other with content. They didn't hear the footsteps from the tunnel leading to the cliff.

Peter came looking for Caspian and what he found surprised him. His sister was in Caspian's arms and it looked more than just friendly. He knew they didn't know that he was there and he didn't know if he should tell them he was there. When they started to kiss he just had to say something because he couldn't stand-by and just watch.

"Susan! What the hell is going on?" Peter shouted.

Caspian and Susan turned towards the shout in surprise.

"Peter!" Susan gasped.

"What's going on here?"

"Peter, we can explain." Susan tried to be reasonable with Peter.

"Well you better. What are you doing with him, Susan? Do you like him? We are in the middle of a war. A relationship is too dangerous now. What are you thinking?"

"Yes, Peter, I like him and what I'm doing with him should be obvious. What does the war have to do with this? I am not going to let a war stand in the way of me living my life. I want to be with him now because you never know what can happen in the following days. If something then I'll always wonder 'what if'. After you guys saved me from Miraz I promised myself I would not let anything stand in my way of telling people my feelings and living my life." Susan explained to Peter while Caspian kept one arm wrapped around her waist.

Peter glared at the couple for a while after Susan yelled at him. He kept his royal composure and finally consented.

"Fine but don't let this interfere with our plans."

"Fine."

Peter turned and walked away. Caspian turned to Susan.

"Did he give us his blessing or not?" Caspian asked.

"No, not officially. He will probably wait until after everything is over when he can finally interrogate you and put his full attention on us. Right now he is a King and can't truly act on his brotherly duties because his people are more important. Don't worry though, he'll give us his blessings because I'll kick his ass if he doesn't and he knows that," Susan explained.

Caspian laughed at that because he knew she was probably right about that.

"So where were we?"

"I think we were right about here…"

Susan reached and pulled his head to hers. This kiss had a lot of heat behind it too. They continued to kiss until they had to breathe. They finally broke apart and gazed into each other's eyes. Caspian was the first to break the silence between them.

"It's getting late, we should go inside. We both need our sleep; there is a lot of training to be done tomorrow. Shall I escort you to your room?"

"I will be delighted if you escort me to my room. Let us clean up our mess first and then you can escort me in."

Caspian and Susan put picnic away and took it back to the kitchen area. Susan took Caspian's arm as he escorted her to her chambers, which she shared with Lucy. When they arrived at the entrance of her chambers they tried to each other and have one last good night kiss. With that Susan went into her chambers, put on her night dress and went to bed. Caspian went to his own chambers and when he went to bed all he could dream about the Susan. Again.


	8. Prelude to the Battle

Narnia Ch.8

Prelude to Battle

While the Narnian camp was resting for the night, Miraz was planning his attack. In some way he had to strike at the Narnians harder since they attacked the castle and then came and took back their Queen right under his nose. He felt embarrassed and he knew the only way to get his image back is to take down these heathens and monsters. There was either a sneak attack of to just walk to the camp and do a blunt attack. He sat up all night with his generals and the other Lords to make out an attack plan. Due to tradition the Lords and the generals were more prone to the idea of attacking head on and not sneaking around then that was Miraz had to do. Miraz told his generals to get the troops ready for they will march in the morning. Miraz also had scouts go out and see what the Narnian camp had and where they are setting up. Miraz was going to take down these barbarians and his nephew was definitely not going to make it out of this war if he had anything to say about it.

Queen Susan went to sleep dreaming about a beautiful and gentle Caspian but that dream soon became a nightmare. Miraz replaced Caspian's face in her dream. He was taunting her and she remembered the pain that he inflicted on her. In her dream she cried out for Aslan to save her but he never came. Suddenly her nightmare changed back into a dream where she was in the woods and it was bright and homey. The trees were alive and moved so that Susan could see Aslan standing in the middle of the forest. Susan's eyes welled up with tears at seeing the royal lion. Susan ran to Aslan and buried her face in his mane. Aslan gave a good-hearted chuckle and nuzzled her right back. When she finally settled down they both sat on the ground facing each other.

"Susan, my daughter, you have been so brave through all of this. I am so proud of you."

"Oh Aslan, I don't understand. I called for you and you never came. There was so much pain and anguish but you never came, why?"

"My dear girl, I wish I could have done something but there are just something's I cannot do. I know it's hard to hear but there are some things I just can't explain. You have to understand that things happen for a reason and those reasons are not usually known right away but in time you will understand it all."

"I'm really not mad just disappointed. I thought that you would save me. You are supposed to come when we need you most. I needed you and you never came." Susan cried.

"That is because I knew there would be a time that you would need me more and I can only save you all once this time."

"I understand Aslan. I know you can't tell me everything but can you tell me if we are all going to survive this war against the Telmarines?"

"I can only tell you that if you have faith then all will turn out the way it should. There will be some rough times and even when you think all lost, good will come as long as you, your family, and Caspian have faith."

"Thank you Aslan. I do have one more question for you if you don't mind?"

"Anything for you my daughter."

"Do Caspian and I have a chance of having a future together?"

"All I can say is that in time you will have to make a choice and I hope you make the choice that is best for you. I only want you to be happy and after what happened with Miraz I will do anything to see to it that you are happy."

"Thank you Aslan. I guess that is all I needed to know. I am sorry I doubted you. I know there is a reason for everything but at the time I didn't want to believe there was a reason for such torture."

"Well just so you know this was as much of a lesson for your brothers and Caspian as it was for you."

"I hope to one day see the reason behind all of this."

"You will my dear, you will. Now I suggest you wake up. You have a lot of training to do before Miraz's army shows up and be aware that it will be sooner than you think."

"We will see you soon, right Aslan?"

"Yes my dear, soon."

Susan was suddenly pulled from her dream and woke up. At first she was disoriented but then she remembered and she immediately got up and dressed. She went out to the main area and got something to eat. She walked around the area, checking on the Narnians who were preparing weapons and armor and practicing with their weapons. As she was going around Caspian joined her.

"Good morning Susan."

"Good morning Caspian."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Sort of."

"Okay that doesn't sound too good. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well right now I don't really want to until I get it straight in my head but I can tell you that at first it was a great dream and then it became a nightmare and then Aslan came to me and we talked."

"That's quite interesting."

"Yeah so I'll tell you more once I get it all figured out in my head."

"That's fine. I'll still be here when you are ready."

"Thank you, Caspian."

"So what are your plans today, My Queen?"

"Well I plan to continue training but I actually wanted to ask you something?"

"Anything, my Queen."

"Well my brothers never wanted me to train with the sword so I was hoping that you might consider it? I know I can be good with the bow but I want to know how to handle a sword in combat. A bow and arrow can only do so much. I want to be on the ground fighting with you guys if I need to and I want to be prepared."

"You're completely sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. Just come find me when you are ready." He paused. "Are you going to tell your brothers?"

"No. Not yet. They wouldn't approve. They think that I should stay with the archers and out of the main fight but I was in the raid which was pretty bad and even though it turned out bad I did pretty good on the ground. I just wish I could do more."

"I understand. I shall find a place that is private so that they won't ever know."

"Thank you, Caspian. I really appreciate it.

"Anything for you, my lovely Queen."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled but turned to him and grabbed his head and kissed him on the lips. At first he was surprised but he immediately fell into the kiss by wrapping his arms around her waist. It was not a passionate kiss or a long one but it was enough to satisfy them both.

Susan left Caspian to do his work for the day and went to find her siblings. She got them to gather in the stone table room. She told them of her dream but only the part where Aslan showed up and spoke to her. Lucy was ecstatic over Susan's dream but Peter and Edmund were still confused. They tried to interpret what he said to Susan and what it all meant.

"So why did he come to you only? Why didn't he come to us all?"

"I think it's because I had called for him when Miraz had me but he never came. I was having a nightmare of what happened and was calling out for him. I was losing hope in him and needed to be brought back into faith in him."

"So what do we do now? What did he mean? Is he going to help us?" Peter asked.

"I think he is, but he didn't say when. He said that the only reason he didn't help me when Miraz captured me was because he knew we would need him later. Apparently we would need him more than. I didn't understand that when I was in that dungeon but I understand now." Susan explained.

"Oh, Susan, with everything going on we haven't asked you how you are doing." Lucy said.

"It's okay. The nightmares aren't as bad. I've been dealing with it."

"Have you talked about it? Do you want to talk to us? We're here for you always. Maybe if you talked about what happened and how you felt it wouldn't be so bad." Edmund asked.

"I know that I should talk about it but I'm not sure I'm ready just yet. I will eventually but not right now."

"Just remember we will be here and will listen when you're ready." Edmund laid his hand on her shoulder gently.

"Thank you Edmund. Well I think we should get to training. We can't expect Aslan to come save the day in the beginning. We are going to have to work and fight to survive."

"Susan's right." Peter said. "Time for training."

They all went their different training spots. Lucy went with one of her siblings usually. Today she was training with Susan. Susan knew she had to find a way to get a way for a while to do her training with Caspian. The first part of the morning was Susan's training of the Narnians. Lucy was very skilled in archery so she was able to assist as well. Lunch time came around and as everyone was taking a break. Susan was given a letter from Caspian. It said to meet him at his sword training area during lunch. Susan asked Lucy to cover for her and take over training if she wasn't back in time. Lucy agreed and Susan went to find Caspian. All of the boys had their own training ring so they could teach as many Narnians as possible. Caspian was teaching them how the Telmarines will fight and how to overcome them. When she approached the ring Susan saw that Caspian was exercising with his sword.

"Wow, Caspian, I have to say I like how you handle a sword." Susan said and startled Caspian. Caspian gave a soft chuckle when he saw it was her.

"Uh, Thank you, I guess!"

"So do you always practice alone?"

"No but it is good for exercising certain muscles. That way I don't pull anything while training."

"Oh, that's good to know."

"Let's get you started on a sword. I asked the fauns for a sword that was light but could have as much power as a regular sword."

"Why can't I use a regular sword?"

"Umm… because they are extremely heavy. You can try with mine but it's heavier than you think." He handed her his sword that he was holding. She took hold of the sword but he was right, it was too heavy for her. She was able to lift it up but it took some effort.

"Ok now move it."

She was able to move it but not with the force needed to make it effective.

"See, it's hard. Even for most men they have to work towards the bigger swords. This lighter sword would be easier to use and move but it won't be any less powerful than a sword my size."

Caspian took his sword back and then gave Susan the lighter sword. It was much easier to pick up and move around.

"We will go slowly at first because we don't want to get any injuries. Now to start off you have to learn how to move. Your feet should always be sturdy on the ground but able to move fast and move quickly." Caspian led them to the ring and started to point out how her feet should move and be placed. They did this for at least a half hour and then sat down for a quick lunch that Caspian had wrapped for them in his pack.

They did this training everyday around lunch time and sometimes right after dinner. Susan was getting much better and stronger. They took notice though that the Telmarines were getting closer. Some scouts have seen that the bridge was done and troops were crossing the river. Finally the Telmarine army were right outside Aslan's How and setting up camp. The Narnians gathered in the stone table room to plan what they were going to do next.

**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait. I just got through school and a busy summer. Please read and review and I promise to update really soon.**


	9. Memories

Chapter 9 Memories

Trumpkin was shocked that King Peter would let Lucy do this. It was crazy! To let a little girl go into the forest just find a Lion that they weren't sure would come out.

"That's the best you got, letting a little girl go into the deepest part of the forest to find a lion that we don't even know where he is or if he would come."

"She's not going alone," Susan spoke up and caused them all to look at her.

"Are you sure about this Susan?" Peter asked.

"Yes. You three need to be here for the battle. Lucy needs someone to protect her if necessary. I'll be fine and this way I know for sure that Lucy is safe."

"Okay. Prepare your archers to fight without you."

"Actually Trumpkin is going to take my lead and lead the archers in battle."

"I'll be honored to lead the archers your Majesty. Just be carefully out there." Trumpkin still had a worried look on his face.

"We'll be careful my DLF. Don't you worry." Lucy tried to comfort him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Well now we have to focus on what to do with Miraz and his army." Peter turned the attention back to the Telmarine army outside.

"If I may?" Caspian asked because he had an idea that may stall the army.

"Go ahead."

"Miraz may be a tyrant but he may have to uphold the traditions of his ancestors. An old tradition is a dual between Kings. A duel can spare us some time and we can make some stipulations to the challenge. We can make the reward for the winner that the enemy army makes a full and total surrender."

"That may work and Miraz may agree to that challenge if we offer him that. What will we fight to?" Peter asked.

"Well actually that's the tricky thing. It's usually till the death. However if we did win and Miraz dies then more than likely the army will still attack. The Lords supporting Miraz will want to take the throne away from me too. I know how Miraz fights and if I lose you can lead the army or fight Miraz next."

"No Caspian you said so yourself; a King must fight another King. I am the High King and should be the one to challenge Miraz. We need you to be safe because you are the future King and you need to be the one to take the throne from Miraz. You need to stay alive and unharmed." Peter argued.

"But I know Miraz and I know how he fights. He wants me anyways."

"Peter's right Caspian. Peter needs to fight Miraz. You need to lead the army if anything is to happen. You need to take the throne no matter what." Susan said and put her hand on his shoulder.

"But what if something happens to you, Peter? You are needed here with your family. I would never forgive myself if something happens to you."

"Nothing's going to happen because I am determined to win. Besides if anything did happen I know that you will look after them. But don't worry I'm going to win because I have something that Miraz doesn't, a loving family and the love of my people. Miraz only has the fear of his people and those that he thinks are loyal to him would turn on him as soon as they see that he's not going to win."

"I guess I can't talk you out of this. I only hope that you come out okay."

"Just give me a few tips on how to fight Miraz and I should be fine. Now we need to get Lucy and Susan ready to go. Edmund will take the challenge to Miraz and this war will start tomorrow. Lucy and Susan will leave at first light."

"They can take my horse, Destrier. He's the fastest and the strongest to hold two people at a time."

After that was all settled Edmund went to Miraz with the challenge which was accepted. They all sat down and planned out the strategy if Peter won and the Telmarines didn't hold to the agreement. Caspian would lead the part of the army that will take out the underground passages which would cause a hole when the Telmarines are charging and the first group of Telmarines would fall in the whole and Caspian would charge in from the back while the archers would rain down the first attack. Peter and Edmund would charge from the front and try to hold off the army as best as possible until Lucy could find Aslan and come to save them. Caspian sat down with Peter and gave him some tips on how to fight Miraz. Miraz was a trickster and would use anything to distract Peter. Caspian said that Miraz would even taunt Peter about Susan if it would get Peter to attack out of anger and not think properly. Peter understood exactly what Miraz would do and he spent the night clearing his head and getting past all the bad that Miraz done and concentrates on beating him for Narnia's sake and accepts the fact that this isn't supposed to be to avenge Susan and his family but to save Narnia. After he accepted that he relaxed a little and was able to get some sleep.

Susan on the other hand had a hard time getting any sleep. She left the place that her sleeping arrangements were and ventured out to the main area. She sat on the stone table and gazed at the carving of Aslan. She kept replaying her dream with Aslan in her mind trying to come to terms with what Miraz did to her. She was still scared of what may happen if she had to face Miraz again. She wanted Peter to kill him but she also knew that killing Miraz would not help or make what happened in the past go away. However she was still angry and wanted some kind of revenge. Still she had faith in Aslan and knew that he would be disappointed in her if she wanted someone dead out of anger. She was named the gentle Queen for a reason. She was supposed to be one of reason and sympathize for those that are bad and hope that they get a justly punishment in the court of law not out of anger or revenge. Susan was conflicted with what is right and what she wanted. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Caspian come up behind her.

"Can't sleep?" Caspian said startling Susan.

"Oh my… Caspian you scared me," Susan turned around.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's okay. I was lost in my thoughts and didn't hear you."

"What are you thinking about?"

"The battle, Miraz, everything. I'm scared of what's going to happen tomorrow. I'm also scarred of my thoughts against Miraz. I have such anger towards him for what he did to me but I know that Aslan would not want me to act out in anger. I'm the Gentle Queen and should be reasonable and generous even to those who were not kind to me. Yet I still want Peter to kill Miraz tomorrow."

"You know it is okay to feel that way about him. I feel the same way. He killed my father and tried to kill me. Then he hurts you. Not only are you a Queen but the woman I love and he's trying to destroy us all. I want him to die too but then I think about what my father would do and I realize that my father would not want me to stoop to Miraz's level. My father would make Miraz face the courts and get a just punishment. I know it's hard to have these conflicting emotions but we have to hold our heads higher than Miraz's and hopefully Aslan will come and he will punish Miraz for all his evil doings."

"I guess you are right Caspian but if Miraz dies tomorrow I know deep in my heart that I would feel no remorse for him."

"Me too. A part of me would like for Miraz to die and I won't feel remorse. He's a cold-hearted murderer with absolutely no pride."

"So it's okay to feel anger towards him? I mean he did some unspeakable things to me. I can't stop having nightmares about him and what he did to me."

"Yeah it's okay to be angry but to hold in that anger would only let Miraz win. He plays with the emotions of his enemies. He wants them to break and not think with their heads and only with their hearts which can make his enemies make a mistake which would give him the chance to win. The good thing is we know his strategy and we can overcome it and beat him at his own game. We know to stay reasonable and not let our emotions take over in battle. They can give us enough inspiration to fight harder but if we stick to our plan then we might actually have a chance."

"Yes that is true but you are forgetting one thing that we have that Miraz and his army does not that will help us beat them."

"What's that my gentle Queen?"

"Faith in Aslan. We have faith and if we have that then no matter what we will win. Even when it seems like we will lose and there is no hope then we'll have faith and he will come and save us. He is always there when we need him the most."

"You still have so much faith in him after everything that has happened, why?"

"Because I know he wouldn't let anything happen that wasn't meant to be. It was a lesson I needed learn and surprisingly enough it was also a lesson for my brothers and you, Caspian. Aslan told me in my dream that we will need him more later and he could only save us once. I accepted the fact that what I went through was for a reason. I would rather Aslan save my whole family now from this army then to save me from Miraz because I knew that you guys would save me anyways. My faith in Aslan is what keeps me strong for my family."

"I admire your faith and hope that one day I will have that kind of faith and love."

"You will in time. It's hard to have faith in Aslan until you see him. He has a powerful presence. When you see him you will have unquestionable faith."

"I hope so."

"We should really get some rest. We have a battle to fight tomorrow."

"Do you want me to escort you back to your quarters?"

"No actually I was wondering if you would stay here. I feel safe with you and you would probably chase the nightmares away. Could you please just stay here and sleep next to me?"

"Are you sure about that? I don't want your brothers to catch us and get angry."

"It'll be okay. I'm always awake before them anyways. We'll both be us and ready before they roll out of their cots."

"Okay let me go get a blanket though." Caspian went back to his quarters and got his blanket for them to lie on. He came back and laid it on the ground and they both laid down. Caspian felt a bit awkward but Susan calmed him down by cuddling next to him making him put his arm around her and keeping her close. She laid her head on his chest and sighed in content at the sound of his heartbeat. She felt comfortable and safe in his arms. They both fell asleep with little worry even knowing that the next day they will all be fighting for their lives and country.


	10. The Battle

Chapter 10

The Battle Begins

Caspian wake up earlier then everyone else. He was about to stretch like he does every morning when he felt the weight on his chest is actually the woman he loves, Susan. He looked down to see that she had a smile on her face and knew that this was probably the first time in weeks that she has slept without nightmares. She felt good in his arms too. She fit perfectly in his arms and he knew then that he would give anything to wake up like this every morning for the rest of his life. Susan stirred and gradually opened her eyes to see Caspian gazing down at her.

"Good Morning, my Queen." Caspian smiled.

"Good Morning." She yawned and stretched. "We need to get up and start preparing for the battle. Lucy will be up any minute now."

"Yes we need to get dressed. You and Lucy need to get going and find Aslan."

They both sat up and Caspian got to his feet and helped Susan to her feet as well.

"I'll go get changed and you should too and get the boys up. Lucy and I will meet you in a bit at the horses to get Destrier ready to go."

"Okay I will see you in a bit."

Caspian turned to get ready but Susan stops him and he turns back to her and is surprised when she kisses him. It was not a passionate kiss or a gentle kiss. It was just enough for her to show him just how much she loves him without actually saying the words. They broke apart a little breathless and silently went their separate ways.

Susan got dressed in her battle dress with her armor. She put on her wrist band she used when using her bow and arrows. Lucy was up and also dressed. Susan made sure to check and make sure the boys were ready. The four siblings exchanged hugs and words of comfort that everything will be okay and they will all see tomorrow's sunrise and there will be peace in Narnia again. When Susan and Lucy met Caspian where Destrier was kept he already had the horse saddled and packed. He was also in his full armor and prepared for the battle they will fight very soon. Susan got on Destrier and Caspian lifted Lucy up and put her behind Susan. As he adjusted the saddle straps Caspian didn't know what to say since Lucy was there.

"Destrier is the best horse I have ever had. He will be strong and fast for you. You are in good hands."

"Or hooves!" Lucy laughed and caused both Caspian and Susan to smile too.

"Umm… Look… Maybe it's time you had this back." Caspian pulled Susan's horn out of his pocket. Destrier danced in place, anxious to get going. Susan tightened the reigns and tried to keep him steady.

"Why don't you hold on to it? You may need to call me again." She smirked at him and he smiled too, knowing that she was flirting with him. She kicked the horse into a gallop and they were gone.

Caspian watched as they disappeared in the catacombs of the How. Trumpkin walked up next to him with a sad look knowing that Lucy was going into the dark woods, where it was dangerous.

"They are almost ready to begin. You should go see the Kings."

"Yes I know. Are your archer's ready?"

"As ready as they can be, although we would be better if Queen Susan was with us."

"You will do just fine Trumpkin. Susan has faith that you will lead the archers well. Lets just hope they get help in time."

Caspian and Trumpkin continued walking down the catacombs to where King Peter was getting prepared for the fight against Miraz. Just as they got to the hall area where the 2 Narnia Kings are, a fawn came running in their direction.

"Prince Caspian!" Caspian stopped and addressed the young fawn.

"Yes?"

"I was watching the back tunnels and I saw Telmarines going in the direction that the Queens are supposed to be going. I'm afraid they are going after them. I would have stopped them but I was alone and there were too many of them. They were too fast for me."

"You stay here. We need the stronger warriors here for the battle. I'll go after them. Can you at least go and get my other horse please. I will inform the Kings quickly."

The fawn went to do as he was told as quickly as he could while Caspian rushed to the Kings.

"Peter, Edmund! Telmarines have been spotted in the direction that Susan and Lucy were going. I'm going to go after them and make sure they are safe."

"Go! Keep them safe!" Peter said immediately and Caspian was gone. He was at a dead run in his full battle armor and sword which weighed about 40 pounds. He jumped on the horse waiting for him and kicked the horse in the direction that Queen Susan and Lucy left. He made the horse run as fast as he could so he could catch up to the Queens that were already so far ahead.

Susan pushed the horse as fast as she could, hoping that they will get to Aslan as fast as they could. She knew that the possibilities of Telmarines coming after them as soon as they get into the open were going to be high so she needed to be on high alert. As soon as they got out of the catacombs they were spotted by Telmarines. Susan tried her hardest to out run them and it looked like they were going to. Suddenly the Telmarines caught up to them. Susan knew there was no way they would get to Aslan safely. She did know that Lucy needed to be safe at any cost. The only way to do that was to hold off the soldiers long enough to give Lucy a big enough distance to get to Aslan and Susan knew for sure that he would protect her sister. Once they go to a clearing and the soldiers were a ways behind them Susan stopped the horse and got off. She grabbed her bow and arrows off the back of the saddle.

"What are you doing?" Lucy questioned.

"I'm sorry Lu but it looks like you're going alone after all."

She gave Lucy the reigns and then slapped the rear end of the horse to make it go in the direction it needed to. She prepared her bow and looked back to see that Lucy was on her way and safe. After one last look Susan turned back and prepared herself to go against however many soldiers she needed to in order to protect her sister. The pounding of hoofs got louder as the soldiers got closer. The Gentle Queen pulled an arrow through her bow and got into the proper shooting stance. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself for what was about to happen. She was going to take down about 5 soldiers alone. The odds were against her and she may not come out of this fight alive. She only prayed that Lucy got to Aslan in time and Narnia was saved. She also prayed that Caspian would become the King she knew he could be. The soldiers came into view at the tree line. They did not slow down and they pulled their swords out to take down the Archer Queen. She shot off her first arrow and the man fell off the horse. She shot the next one dead on and he fell off his horse as well. They started coming too fast and one swiped at her head but she ducked in time. As she got up another horse came too close and pushed her down. The last soldier drew his sword and came towards her as she lay on the ground.

Out of nowhere Susan heard a loud battle cry that sounded familiar. Caspian cut the soldier threatening Susan down. Susan was in awe that he came and saved her in time. Caspian pulled his horse around and reached his hand down to Susan to help her up.

"Are you sure you don't need that horn, my love?" Caspian smiled.

Susan laughed and pulled herself up and onto the horse.

"I was doing fine if you didn't notice."

"Yeah so fine that you were just about to cut you down. Thank goodness your knight in shining armor came to your rescue." Caspian kicked his horse into a gallop back to the How.

"How's Peter?" Susan asked.

"I left before the fight but he seemed to be alright and prepared mentally."

"Good. I hope Miraz is not as good as you say."

"I never said he was good, just manipulative. He may have one of his second's on hand to kill Peter if the fight is looking like he is losing."

"That's not good. We better hurry and get there before it gets that bad."

"Yes ma'am!" He kicked the horse to go faster and Susan held onto Caspian tighter trying not to fall off. They rode as fast as possible back to the How. Caspian pulled up just before they broke the tree line. He turned half his body towards Susan as best he could.

"Before we go out there I wanted to tell you that no matter what happens that I love you."

"I love you too, Caspian."

"If we get out of this alive I want to marry you one day. Don't say anything now. When this battle is over we can talk again, okay?"

"Okay."

Caspian kissed her as passionately as he could. They broke apart and he turned back around and they galloped into the clearing. Susan could see Peter and Miraz at a standstill and they both didn't look good. Apparently they were taking a respite and Peter limped off towards Edmund. Caspian helped Susan down and she ran to her brothers.

"Lucy?" Peter asked with a worried look on his face.

"She got away alright, with some help." Susan nodded her head towards Caspian who had just ran up beside her.

"Thanks," Peter said a little winded still.

"Well you were busy," Caspian said.

"You better get up there," Peter nodded towards the archer's area on the ledge of the How.

Susan nodded and then wrapped her arms around her older brother. "Fight well." He winced because of his arm. "Sorry," she said. She gave one last look to Caspian and then ran off towards the entrance. Edmund saw the Narnians looking worried and told Peter to keep smiling. Peter lifted his sword and smiled to keep the Narnians believing that he was alright and going to win the battle. Edmund sat Peter down and Caspian helped pull off his shield. Peter knew that his left arm was dislocated because it has happened many times before during the Golden Ages.

"I think it's dislocated," Peter said to Edmund. Edmund put his right hand on Peter's shoulder blade and grabbed the arm just below the elbow. Peter tried talking to Edmund and he knew this was the best time to pop the arm back into the socket because it doesn't hurt as much when you are not expecting it. He did it fast without warning to Peter. Peter gasped in pain but then it slowly went away. Edmund patted his brother's back and said "I know," in response to what Peter was trying to tell him. Peter got back up and grabbed his sword from Caspian and his shield from Edmund. He didn't put his helmet back on because it was too hot. He prepared to go back in the ring to fight Miraz.

Both Kings circled each other preparing for battle.

"How is your sister King Peter? I hope I left a memorable experience with her last time we saw each other." Miraz smirked hoping to get a rise out of Peter.

"She's doing great actually but you are going to hell for what you have done and I will be happy to send you there." Peter was getting angrier remembering his little sister in pain by Miraz's hands.

"We'll see about that."

Peter attacked first. He struck out at Miraz and they were once again in the heat of a fight.

Finally Peter defeated Miraz but as he had the sword at Miraz's throat he knew that he shouldn't be the one to kill Miraz. That right belonged to Caspian to avenge the death of his father.

"You don't have the ability to take a life," Miraz said while kneeling on the ground.

"It's not mine to take," Peter sneered.

He then held the sword out to Caspian who was just behind him. Caspian understood what Peter offered and took the sword. He was still so angry at Miraz for killing his father but then he remembered what he had said to last night to Susan.

"I guess you do have the makings of a Telmarine King," Miraz lowered his head in defeat with a loud cry Caspian drove the sword into the ground.

"Not one like you. I may be giving you your life but I am going to give the Narnians back their kingdom." As soon as Caspian walked away one of the Lords with Miraz helped him up but he wasn't about to let Miraz live. He pulled out one of the Gentle Queen's arrows found after the battle at the castle and stabbed Miraz in the back with it. Miraz fell dead with an arrow in his back. The Lord yelled that the Narnians done it and claimed victory. As the Lord and the General also headed back to the army to lead them in battle the other soldier there planned to attack the Kings and Prince Caspian.

"Peter!" Caspian shouted in warning seeing the approach of the enemy soldier. Peter grabbed his sword and swiftly killed the soldier. Thus the battle began.


End file.
